Lincoln Loud
Lincoln Loud is the white powerful and transgendered being with a %100 pure heart and magical light powers. He is the source of light power. He is mentioned as a legendary and mythical being. But before that, He is the sixth kid and middle kid and first son of the Loud Family, he was stuck with his 10 sisters. He has a friend named Clyde. He is 11 years old. He likes to play video games and liked to read comics, manga, fantasy, science fiction, and novels in his underwear. He is also the quiet, relaxed, and calm one. He liked to read Ace Savy, David's Castle, and Comix Jokes. His favorite music band is SMOOCH. Biography Birth He was born after his parents took a ride to the president's limo after their van was broke. Lincoln Loud was going to be delivered by the president, the First Lady, and the government. The president and the First Lady took care of him (unless Lincoln got that white hair due of the president's top secret were having incidents after a lab incident of a gamma ray explosion). So the president and the First Lady delivered Lincoln Loud back to his family to see him After the series ended After the series ended beyond 2020 in the near future, Lincoln was disowned by his parents and his brain got distracted by his flashbacks of him making worse mistakes and his brain exploded due to Brain Flashback Explosion Disease and started to have a meltdown and wreck havoc at his parents and everything in Royal Woods until he got captured and taken away by the President and got turned into a cyborg. The President and his secret services planned to erase everyone in Royal Woods' memories about Lincoln Loud (Including Lincoln's 10 sisters, Lynn Sr., Rita, and Lincoln's friends). During a TV Shame, two girls snuck in the secret Labs in the White House, they first met Lincoln Loud. Several days later, the two girls turn Lincoln back to his human self, and it worked. The two girls used a teleporter to teleport Lincoln into his former home town Royal Woods. Lincoln Loud visited his old friends, but they didn't know him and felt angry. At the big city where Lincoln's former parents moved in, Lincoln Loud visited his former parents, but they kicked him out. Lincoln visited his 10 sisters in a group home, but they tackled him out. Lincoln visited with Ronnie Anne, but she felt scared and timid, until the angry mob wanted Lincoln out of town, until Lincoln Loud got caught by the President and got turned into a cyborg again. A few days later... Lincoln discovered that he developed superpowers and a new form, His DNA changed. The President warn him a sacrifice when the time comes. The next day, the President told Lincoln to go on a top-secret mission to see what Viacom's up to. He headed to Viacom's headquarters, until he teamed up with the Nickelodeon Squad until they got surrounded by 10 cyborgs, the 10 cyborgs was Lincoln's 10 sisters that got captured by Viacom. Lincoln tried to attack, but got defeated by his 10 sisters. Lincoln started to sacrifice himself by self-destruct and his body got turned into dust, then the dust formed into a ghost form of Lincoln. Lincoln died and never to be seen again. Until the ghost of Lincoln Loud knows that the TV show "The Loud House" was a threat, so Lincoln find out that who created him and his family. So Lincoln Loud wrote a note to the creator of the Loud House TV Series and headed to Nickelodeon Animation Studios and to punish his creator of the Loud House. It turns that the creator of the Loud House was Chris Savino, Lincoln encountered Chris Savino and started punishing him. Chris felt sorry at Lincoln after seeing the ghost of Lincoln Loud, so Lincoln punished Chris for what he have done to the Loud Family and him. Then the President and his secret services invented a Repository that can make dead people back to life, until the ghost of Lincoln Loud snuck in the Repository and got restored back to his human self and it worked. The President discovered the Repository did restore Lincoln Loud back to life. The President felt happy to see Lincoln again. Until a few days later... The President was worried and know that Lincoln is a Viacom and Nickelodeon character and what if Viacom was planning to capture Lincoln Loud. The President warned Lincoln that Lincoln's DNA is changing. So the President told the scientists to do some research on Lincoln Loud. They scanned Lincoln Loud's DNA and founded out that Lincoln's gender is unknown. The President found out that Lincoln's male gender is changing. Until, Lincoln Loud got transformed into a female and felt shocked. Lincoln discovered that he developed characteristics of a female and felt like his life has changed. The President changed Lincoln's name to Linka and called Chris Savino to take care of her Powers and Abilities * Light Powers: He has light powers * Ice Powers: He has ice powers * Electric Powers: He has electric powers * Weird Mutant Abilities: He has weird mutant abilities just like Ron the Radioactive Boy * Shapeshifting: He can transform into anything like animals, mythical creatures, and even people * Swiftness: He can run fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, Turbo the Snail, and Captain 0 * Genderbending Abilities: He can change his gender by transforming into a girl * Explosion: He has a ability to sacrifice himself by self-destructing * Gender Burst: He can change into his transgender form Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Humans Category:Guys Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nice Category:Cute Category:Nick Category:Epic Category:Epics Category:OMG TEH EPICNESS! Category:Losers Category:Bronies Category:Freaks Category:Idiots Category:N00bs Category:Jerks Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Perverted Characters Category:Viacom Category:Characters Category:Dumb Category:Stupid Category:Transgendered Characters Category:Characters with Unknown Genders Category:Genderless Category:Genderless Characters Category:Epic Fails Category:Fails Category:Failure Category:Failures Category:Complete Failures Category:Complete Jerks Category:Complete Idiots Category:Complete Morons Category:Complete Freaks